Mi versión de Monster High
by depredador scar
Summary: Clawdeen revela la verdad de porque no busca nunca un novio y Opereta encuentra la mitad faltante de su corazón. Un mal resume lo se.
1. El nuevo

**Al publicar mi primera historia estoy sumamente nervioso. todos las criticas que me puedan ayudar son bien venidas pero no sea muy duros. Antes de que comiencen a leer, me gustaría que vieran estos puntos 3 puntos.**

**1) Todas mi historias estarán conectadas así que en el remoto casa de que a alguien le guste pero no entienda alguna ves lo que escribí revisen si no publique otra.**

**2) Yo uso algunos personajes no propios de monster high, pero solo me basare en sus apariencias y atributos, no en como son por dentro y mas de una ves adaptare algunas cosas a mi vicio. Yo soy un gran fanático de las series que incluyo, así que todo lo ago con el mayor respeto posible. Aclaro esto para que ningún fanático de las otras series que incluyo se sienta ofendido.**

**Tal vez noten que me como casi todas las comas, lamentablemente tengo esa costumbre y les pido perdón de anticipado**

**No soy dueño de ninguna de las marcas registradas.**

Un nuevo alumno  
Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo y Ghoulia estaban en los casilleros guardando algunos libros para empezar las clases  
Ayer Deuce me llevo a ver colmillos la nueva película. Cleo presumía de su novio como de costumbre las demás se reían pero Clawdeen tenía una carita como de cachorro triste que expresa una gran nostalgia. Podría ser que hubiera una razón para que ella no buscara un novio  
Las chicas notaron esa cara de nostalgia en su rostro suponiendo lo que pasa Draculaura se acerco y le dijo  
"No te preocupes algún día encontraras a alguien". Draculaura lo dijo con una sonrisa acogedora  
"Si claro alguien". Clawdeen miro a otro lado  
Clawdeen lo dijo de una forma tan sarcástica que provoco que Frankie se intrigara pero no pudo decir nada porque un tumulto de chicas corría a la salida  
"¡Wooo! Que pasa". Pregunto Draculaura  
"¡No se enteraron hay un nuevo chico que es todo un galán! Espero una exclusiva". Spectra lo dijo con emoción.  
"Un nuevo chico, espero que le guste nadar para invitarlo al club de natación". Lagoona pregunto.  
"Lo más importante que raza de monstruo es". Cleo pregunto para saber en que escala de popularidad lo pondría.  
Spectra miro su iCoffin y les confirmo. "Lo que he oído es que es un Nike llamado William"  
Los ojos de Clawdeen se abrieron, Draculaura vio esto y se preocupo  
"Un Nike no conozco a ninguno ya quiero verlo". Frankie se emociono un poco por conocer una nueva raza, su emoción era evidente pero de repente sintió un pinchazo  
"No menciones eso enfrente de Clawdeen". Draculaura la miro con una mirada amenazante  
"Por que no". Frankie estaba confundida  
"O había olvidado que eres muy joven veras". Ella comenzó a contarle la historia en vos baja para que Clawdeen no escuchara. "Simplificada mente si las guerras entre los hombres lobos y los vampiros te parecieron malas las de ellos con los Nikes fueron peores, lo peor es que todavía no a pasado el tiempo suficiente para que las heridas sanen por completo"  
"¡Oooooooo! No tenía idea". Frankie se sintió apenada  
En eso entra rápidamente uno adolecente alto ancho de hombros musculoso con el pelo estilo Jewfro. Vestido de pantalones de cuero, una sudadera parecida a la de Clawd con unas botas negras de caña alta y el sello de los Nikes una cola de mono. Este serró la puerta del pasillo rápidamente y de repente la directora se acerco y le dijo  
"Nunca e visto a un alumno nuevo entrar y ser tan popular, tan rápido". Ella trataba de no reírse  
"E visto pirañas actuar con menos voracidad". El agrego  
"Está bien puedes ir a tu respectiva clase". Después de esto ella se fu  
El se dio vuelta solo para ver a unas chicas que lo miraban fijamente ellas no creían lo apuesto que era él las miro y de repente algo llamo su atención. El frunció el ceño y con disgusto dijo  
"Lobo". Y en su cara era evidente el odio  
Clawdeen se abrió paso entre sus amigas se puso frente a el y dijo  
"Mono". Con una mirada tentadora  
Ambos se miraron con odio por un momento y luego el se marcho  
Ella se volvió hacia sus amigas y les dijo que seria mejor apresurarse o llegarían tarde y nadie se atrevió a hablar del tema ni siquiera Cleo  
Cuando estaban saliendo Frankie sugirió algo  
"Que les parece si vamos a ese nuevo café en el centro".  
Todos opinaron que sería bueno pero Clawdeen rechazo la oferta  
"Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer"  
"No importa la próxima ves será". Draculaura le dijo a su amiga  
Fin del capítulo uno

Jewfro: Variante del peinado afro característico de la textura de cabello de los Ashkenazi judíos.

si no entienden esta descripción busque en wikipedia, peinados


	2. Una gran sorpresa

Café el cráneo

Las chicas se avían reunido en el café junto con Abbey quien se topo con ellas en la entrada.

Todas hablaban de distintos temas pero en la atmosfera era evidente que alguien iba a preguntar por lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

"Esta bien yo lo diré". "Que creen que fue lo que paso hoy". Cleo estaba impaciente por respuestas.

"No lo se. La conozco de años y nunca la vi así". Draculaura bajo la cabeza triste por no saber lo que le pasa a su mejor amiga.

"Draculaura. Sea, cual sea, el motivo de ese "enfrentamiento" ¿por que los lobos y los Nikes no se llevan?". Frankie le pregunto a su amiga

Es un conflicto milenario entre las especies. Cleo hablo. Cuando la guerra, lobo vs vampiro inicio, ambos bandos querían minimizar las perdidas de hermanos en las batallas, así que, convocaron a sus aliados mas fuertes. Los lobos llamaron a los Pironits considerados por todo el mundo como la raza guerrera mas fuerte del mundo, la razón es que ellos eran capaces de usar la energía natural de la vida y del cuerpo, llamado Chakra lo que les permitía manipular la naturaleza a su alrededor prácticamente sin limites, su líder era Jetholt considerado por muchos el monstruo mas fuerte de la época y cuyas hazañas son imposibles de contar, solo en una noche. Los vampiros por su parte, convocaron a los Nikes, monstruos cuyas capacidades y requisitos para su transformación animal son las mismas que las de un lobo. Ellos también usaban en especie de energía similar al Chakra pero llamado Chi esto les permitía manipular energía en cruzo y realizar ataque sorprendentes. Sus lideres eran los gemelos, Ojos de luna, los mejores guerreros hermanos de toda la historia. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?"

De echo eso me plante dos preguntas. Frankie dijo. La primera como sabes tanto de esto si te quedas dormida en clase de monstruo historia y segundo la guerra no era directamente con los Nikes ¿Por qué el odio?

A diferencia de ti, yo viví mas de 5.000 años. Cleo respondió.

Traición. Dijo Abbey de la nada ganando el interés de Frankie. Lobos ven como traición, que Nikes unir con vampiros, a pesar de tener mas similitudes con ellos.

De la misma forma los vampiros ven como traidores a los Pironits. Lagoona de repente hablo. Los vampiros se consideraban una de las razas mas inteligentes y a la única otra especie monstruo que veían con respeto era a los Pironits. Cuando se unieron con los lobos los repudiaron por aliarse con una especie según ellos "inferior".

Pero Draculaura y Jackson se llevaban bien. Después de este pequeño comentario de Frankie, Draculaura se hago con su café y un sutil rubor apareció en sus mejillas, mientras todas las chicas la miraban con pequeñas risas.

Dejando a un lado la antigua vida sentimental de Draculaura, lo que hizo Clawdeen no tiene sentido. Lagoona hablo para el alivia de Draculaura. El mejor ejemplo de su tolerancia a si otras especies es su amistad con Draculaura.

"Creen que se conozca de otro lado". Abbey hablo "los yetis leemos los sentimientos a trabes de los ojos. Los de Clawdeen cuando insulto al Nike revelabas una… agradable sorpresa y los del Nike era de…". Todas las chicas estaban a la espera. "Amor"

Las chicas entendieron lo que ella insinuaba y Draculaura tomo la palabra.

"No tiene ni un sentido me lo hubiera dicho es decir somos amigas hace años".

"Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella mañana". Frankie dispuso la mejor idea de la noche y todas asintieron.

Pero la noche es larga y mas de un secreto seria revelado.

Cuando estaban saliendo vieron a una loba que rápidamente identificaron como Clawdeen. Ella iba muy bien arreglada. Las chicas la siguieron asta la escuela.

"Que querrá Clawdeen en la escuela a esta hora". Draculaura se escondió tras un árbol.

"Sigámosla y descubrámoslo". Abbey propuso mientras se asomaba para ver.

Cleo se dirigió a sus amigas y dijo: "No creen que es invadir su privacidad".

Todas ellas se miraron y dijeron al unisón "¡no!" con un poco de risa.

"Llamare a Deuce para que nos encuentre allá".

"Para que". Frankie no entendía.

"Nunca se sabe cuando puedas necesitar un monstruo".

Monster high

Ellas se subieron al techo para ver por un traga luz, allí vieron que Clawdeen estaba recostada por una escalera. Deuce se frotaba la cara soñolienta y le dijo a Cleo.

"A ver si entiendo Cleo me sacaste de la cama para ver a Clawdeen hacer… nada". El dijo mientras se fregaba los ojos.

"No es mi culpa que hoy te acostaras temprano".

"Que extraño ¿que estará esperando?". Abbey se acerco para poder ver mejor.

"Yo lo respondo". Frankie tenia una expresión de terror.

"Que". Dijeron todos al unisón.

Frankie señalo con su dedo a las sombras y hay apareció apareció un adolecente con jeans negros, una camisa blanco, tenia el pelo largo todo peinado hacia atrás y atado solo con un hilo. No había dudas era el Nike, William con un rostro serio. Todas ellas empezaron inmediatamente a pensar lo peor.

¡Perro sarnoso! William dijo caminando hacia ella.

¡Mono de sirco! Clawdeen le grito sin moverse de su sitio.

¡Perro pulgoso!

¡!Simio!

Las chicas no savias que hacer estaba viendo como dos monstruos se estaban a punto de matar

Deuce as algo. Sácate las gafas o as algo. Cleo dijo con evidente temor de que algo le pase a su amiga.

"¡Queeee!" Deuce dijo obviamente alterado. Los Nikes son una de las especies mas fuertes además mi mirada no lo afectara, es una especie mágica que se encuentra entre las mas fuertes del mundo.

Frankie lo tomo del brazo. "Por favor hazlo".

"Te lo rogamos inténtalo". Draculaura suplico.

Justo cuando Deuce estaba por ceder Abbey hablo.

"No creo que sea necesario". Con un tono de sorpresa y señalando asía ellos.

Ellos miraron así abajo y decir que se quedaron sin habla es decir poco.

William y Clawdeen compartían un beso simple pero que ponía en evidencia su gran amor.

Mi loba de montaña. El le susurro.

Mi monito de árbol. De la misma forma ella también le susurro.

Las chicas y Deuce no podían creerlo. En un instante parecía que estaban a punto de pelear y ahora compartían un tierno beso.

Clawdeen, amor mío no sabes cuanto te e extrañado. William dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Yo también Will no veía la hora de volver a abrazarte.

Como me duele ocultar nuestro amor. El la abrazo mas fuerte.

A mi también pero sabíamos cuando empezamos que mis padres no aceptarían nuestra relación. Todavía espero el mejor momento para decirles.

Y yo te dije que mi amor era solo para ti y que te esperare el tiempo necesario.

Sin salir de estado shock Frankie hablo:

Sinceramente de que me perdí.

No seré su amiga mas cercana pero nunca me imagine esto. ¿Nunca les comento su relación a ustedes chicas? Cleo pregunto

Todas negaron con la cabeza pero no se dieron cuenta de que el peso en el vidrio provoco su ruptura y cayeron al suelo. William y Clawdeen quedaron pasmados al ver a sus amigos caer desde la ventana y ellos se quejaban un poco por el golpe de la caída.

"¿Deuce?" (William y Deuce se conocen hace un tiempo lo especificare en otra historia)

"Hola William". Con evidente nerviosismo.

"Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Abbey, Lagoona". Clawdeen no entendía como la siguieron sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"¡Que hacen aquí!". Dijeron los dos a unisón y un poco enfadados.

"Bueno aaaaaaa nosotros…estábamos". Frankie fue corta por Cleo que dijo.

"Podríamos preguntar lo mismo".

El rostro de William claramente cambio a muy nervioso no sabia que decir. Estaba por empezar a armar una escusa cuando sintió la mano de Clawdeen en su hombro y ella le decía:

"Son mis amigas son de confianza". William asintió.

"Chicas tengo mucho que contarles". Clawdeen dijo.

Ellas se miraron entre si y dijeron al unisón y con sarcasmo: "Tu crees".


	3. Historia de amor

Historia de amor

Todos se sentaron en las escaleras impacientes por oír la historia de cómo William y Clawdeen se conocieron y enamoraron

William se aclaro la garganta. Comienzas tu o yo.

Espera no quiero ser mala pero Spectra no estará por aquí. Clawdeen mira a todos lados nerviosa

Crees que alguien mas venga a estas horas a la escuela. Cleo se acerca a Deuce

Tiene razón este lugar es demasiado tétrico por la noche incluso para ella. El también la abrazo

Y Draculaura tomo la palabra

Spectra viene a la biblioteca debes en cuando por que le gusta el silencio

No se preocupen. William dijo. El levanto la mano, su mano brillo un par de segundos y dijo: ella no esta

Como lo sabes. Frankie no era tan experimentada como sus amigas pero incluso ella sabia que no era normal esa habilidad

No savia que los saiyajines asían eso y yo e vivido 1600 años

Ooooooooo ya entiendo lo que todos ustedes conocen de mi raza es que es violenta y que no piensan

buenooooo….! Las 2 empezaron a tartamudear. Ellas no querían dar una respuesta que lo ofendiera pero el las calmo diciendo

No se preocupen después de oír eso tantas veces ya no me molesta

Pero si esa no es la verdad ¿Cuál es? En las montañas también entendíamos eso

Nuestra raza es justo, sabia, una raza de filósofos y de buenos gurreros. No nos gusta la guerra ni las peleas sin sentido

Pero se supone que ustedes son los mejores guerreros no tiene sentido en lo que a mi respecta.

Y lo dice el que tiene serpientes en la cabeza. Que seamos un imperio pacifista no significa que no estamos dispuestos a pelear por lo que amamos y nuestra fuerza y forma de pelea nos izo ganar esa reputación.

Cleo antes de dormirse en el hombro de Deuce dijo:

Bien no creas que no me gusto la clase de sociales pero quiero escuchar su historia

Tiene razón nos fuimos del tema amor.

O si, si, si, si lo siento. William se avergonzó un poco y luego comenzó

Ok. Mis padres y mis tíos, tienen el mismo trabajo y la misma pasión, la arqueología y verán, yo mis hermanos y mis primos los ayudamos desde muy pequeños

Espera nunca me dijiste que tenías hermanos y primos

Lo siento amor, te lo iba a decir hoy asta que nos cayo una sorpresita desde los cielos

Por favor luego hablen. Deuce era el mas impaciente

Bueno me avían mandado a esta ciudad a dejar una reliquias de sur América y de paso. Con una risilla. Tomarme una semana en una pequeña casa que tenemos aquí. Cuando salí del museo me dirigí a mi hogar pero me encuentro con esta bella loba que venia en dirección contraria en la otra será.

Hermosa por favor. Clawdeen se ruborizo. Antes de contarles el resto me gustaría aclarar que yo estaba mandando textos y escuchando música

Muy bien. Yo veo a esta hermosa loba que esta cruzando la calle sin mirar que un auto se dirige a ella. Yo al ver esto no dudo ni por un segundo y con mi velocidad la tome en mis brazos y la paso al otro lado de la cera.

No pude reaccionar pero cuando lo hice lo primero que vi fue a este saiyajin que me cargaba de la misma forma en que cargan a las novias y arrodilla cuando el vio que estaba bien, recuerdo que su rostro estaba feliz de ver que yo estaba bien y sus palabras la recuerdo con el alma

En ese momento:

Que alivio que no te lastimaste. Su rostro era de alegría y luego se paro

Soy una chica fuerte. No se notaba bien por su pelaje pero estaba ruborizada

No lo dudo. El rubor de William se notaba bien

Aaaaaaa ya puedessssss soltarme. William todavía la sostenía de manera nupcial. Clawdeen no lo aparentaba pero lo gustaba

Ooooo lo siento. William la bajo muy apenado. Mi nombre es William

El mío es…Antes de poder decirle su nombre la cola de William atrajo su atención. Eres un saiyajin.

Ya veo. No pensé que eras de las que le importa una cola. William agacho la cabeza listo para irse cuando cinto que algo se lo impedía era Clawdeen.

No espera lo siento si te ofendí jamás vi a un saiyajin por eso me llamo la atención tu cola

Ya veo. Entonces me darás el privilegio de saber tu nombre o no

Claro que si .Riendo entre dientes y pasándole la mano le dijo. Mi nombre es Clawdeen

Un hermoso nombre .El le paso la mano. Aaaaaaa… no quiero aprovecharme de lo que paso pero me darías el gusto de invitarte un café

Clawdeen se ruborizo pero con felicidad le dijo

Claro vamos

Monster high

Así que al salvarla se enamoraron ¡guau!. Yo no tengo idea de por que Cleo se enamoro de mi

¡Que romántico! aunque no e vivido tanto es la historia mas romántica que e oído

Bueno aquí no termina la historia. Te dejo el resto Clawdeen

Esa semana con William fue la mejor de mi vida: largos paseos por la playa recorridos por los bosques, escalar montañas y enterrar un hueso. Recuerdo que mas de una ves estuvimos a centímetros de besarnos.

Espera que dijiste de los huesos. Deuce no entendía al igual que los otros

Uno hace cosas raras por amor. Me gustaría aclarar que yo nunca le mentí a Clawdeen siempre le dijo que debería irme

En el pasado

Fue un día muy bueno. Clawdeen traía una sonrisa forzada que no ocultaba su tristeza

Un día maravilloso. La vos de William también era triste

En la puerta de la casa de Clawdeen.

Aquí estamos. Lo dijo con una riza triste.

No puedo creer que te vallas mañana.

Ojala no fuera así.

Entonces no te vallas. Ella se acerco a su rostro

No quiero hacerlo. El se acerco a su rostro también.

Ellos se acercaron mas y mas finalmente William la abrazo, Clawdeen podía sentir las manos William en su espalda baja, ella tenia las dos manos en su pecho podía sentir lo rápido que su corazón latía y los dos se miraron a los ojos. El avía visto tantas cosas bellas en su vida, pero el no dudaba que ella era la mejor. Ellos se acercaron mas y mas asta el punto en que a sus labias solo les faltaban milímetro para besarse ellos ya no obedecían a sus cerebros solo escuchaban a sus muertos corazones y se dejaban guiar por sus instintos. Cuando se estaba por hacer su muto sueño realidad la puerta del garaje de la casa de Clawdeen se abre. Era su hermano que saca la basura.

William pego su cola contra la espalda por que savia que Clawdeen no les avía dicho de el

Clawdeen llegas temprano. Mucho gusto viejo (refiriéndose a William)

Igualmente. Gusto en verte

Te veré adentro

Esta bien que tengas buenas noches Will

Te veré mañana antes de irme

Después de eso el se fue volando ambos sintieron la misma gran tristeza


	4. El comienzo de un amor

El comienzo de un amor

Espera amigo si la dejaste sola como se confesaron lo que sentían.

Deuce tiene razón esto parece mas una historia trágica que de amor. Draculaura exigió

Quien dice que esta historia llego a su fin.

¿a no? Frankie no entendía lo que insinuaba Clawdeen .

¡claro que no! Verán yo avía llegado a mi casa me saque la ropa y me acosté a dormir.

Pero en mi casa. Clawdeen les giño un ojo.

El pasado en la casa de Clawdeen.

Clawdeen avía entrado al baño de su habitación para relajarse, ella entro en la tina para tomar un baño de burbujas. Mientras ella se lavaba el pelaje. Que William tantas veces le dijo que era hermoso. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el momento que avía pasado tan solo pocos minutos antes las imágenes le seguían llegando de ese momento. Finalmente ella miro por una venta a la luna y dijo: William.

En la casa de William.

William había llegado a su casa y se fue directo a su cama se puso su ropa para dormir. Que era solo un pantalón fino y cómodo. William se dio vueltas por horas recordando lo que avía vivido con Clawdeen esta última semana. Finalmente se sentó en el borde de su cama, se miro en un espejo y luego puso sus manos en su cara, un segundo después estaba recordando el mejor momento ese instante en que casi se besaron luego saco rápidamente sus manos de su cara y dijo:

Que diablos estoy haciendo. El se paro. No voy a renunciar a esta oportunidad de amar ¡No lo are!

El salió rápidamente de su recamara por una ventana diciendo.

Nada me detendrá. Pero se olvido de que solo tenia un pantalón así que regreso a su habitación y recogiendo su sudadera. Ahora nada me detendrá.

Casa de Clawdeen.

Los pensamientos de Clawdeen no eran distintos a los de William. Ella no podía dejar de tocar sus labios ella no podía dejar de imaginarse ese beso que se le escapo y que quizás nunca vuelva a tener esa oportunidad (asta que el destino le mostro que nada era seguro)

Tock, tock, Clawdeen…..tock, tock, Clawdeen. William golpeaba lo mas despacio que podía para no despertar a nadie inoportuno.

Clawdeen se levanto de su cama al ver la silueta de William por la ventana y sus cortinas. Ella se fue corriendo a abrirla y hay lo vio, a su amado.

William que haces aquí es muy tarde. Clawdeen trataba de ocultar su entusiasmo.

Clawdeen tengo algo que decirte. El le sujeto las manos. Que si no te lo digo me atormentara el alma para siempre, pero no quiero decirlo aquí acompáñame…. ¡por favor!

Clawdeen estaba impresionada su exterior no lo mostraba pero por dentro estaba estallando de felicidad y con una sonrisita le dijo:

Esta bien solo me cambiare la ropa para dormir.

William la toma mas fuete del brazo y dijo.

Clawdeen no ves como vine yo, solo tengo puesto un pantalón y una sudadera ponte solo una chaqueta, porque ademassssss esa ropa no esta fea. El lo dijo mirando el atuendo.

Clawdeen lo miro con una sonrisa y mirada picara. Ella solo tomo un suéter y se fueron volando.

Ella esta encima de su espalda rodeando su cuello con sus brazos esto provoco un rubor mutuo.

Clawdeen quedo impresionada por la bella vista de todo el lugar. Ella nunca había visto algo igual

William esto es bellísimo. Siento envidia de que puedas ver esto cuando quieras.

Clawdeen la vista es siempre muy bella pero hoy es magnifica.

Por que ¿Qué tiene de especial esta noche?

Por que la comparto contigo.

Después de esta declaración ambos se ruborizaron tanto que nadie dijo nada asta llegar al lugar.

Ese lugar que tenia intrigada a Clawdeen era un bosque que estaba al borde de un acantilado desde el cual se veía la ciudad iluminada. William decenio sobre la rama de un árbol enorme al borde del barranco

William esto es bellísimo.

Casi tanto como lo que estoy viendo enfrente mío.

Clawdeen se ruborizo tato asta el punto que incluso la noche y su pelaje no cubrían su rubor.

William por favor no seasssss. William la corto .

Clawdeen yo no se como hacer esto debido a que yo siempre dije desde pequeño que jamás estaría con alguien si no estaba seguro de que fuera la mujer que las estrellas me predestinaron por que estar con una mujer sin amor no me parece.

Los ojos de Clawdeen y su rostro avían cambiado ella no podía creer que el le esta diciendo lo que tanto soñaba. El se acerco y la abrazo que dando en la misma posición que antes las manos de William en su espalda baja y las de Clawdeen sobre su pecho.

No puedo pretender interpretar las estrellas pero creo tener la sospecha de que una mujer lobo que salve hace unos días, podría ser por que desde que la conocí no hay segundón que no me robe el aire. Clawdeen yo se que quizás no sientas el mismo amor pero…Clawdeen puso dos dedos sobre sus labios y dijo:

Eres un tonto…. William agacho la cabeza por la tristeza….. por que tardaste tanto en decirlo.

William alzo la cabeza no podía creer lo que escucho lo único que pudo decir fue:

Dime que no escuche mal. El se acerco un poco mas al rostro de Clawdeen.

No tonto. Ella lo dijo susurrando y ella también se acerco mas.

Y en esa rama en medio de la noche con la luna y las estrellas como testigos William y Clawdeen compartieron el primer beso: dulce, tierno, apasionado, lleno de amor.

Te amo mi lobita.

Te amo mi monito.

Ellos se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo asta que algo hizo click en la mente de Clawdeen

William que opinarían tus padres con respecto de nuestra relación, me refiero a que tu eres saiyajin y yo una mujer lobo.

Mis padres no guardan rencor por las antiguas guerras, es mas un familiar mío es un lobo y además ellos creen que cuando te llega el amor para que intentar detenerlo es inútil. ¿Por que?

Es que mis padres…. Ella estaba evidentemente nerviosa… quizás no apoyen nuestra relación y creo que seria muy injusto pedirte que me esperes y yo. William la callo dándole un beso.

Clawdeen mi amor es para ti y únicamente para ti, te esperare el tiempo necesario, en un tiempo terminare las exploraciones y vendré a tener una adolescencia normal no al estilo Indiana Jones.

Ella lo miro tiernamente y le dijo: Te amo.

Ok te llevare a tu casa

Monster high presente

Al día siguiente te conocí Frankie.

Eso es lo mas romántico que allá escuchado en 1600 años de vida.

Deuce, chicas ahora entienden por que esta relación es secreta si sus padres se enteran no nos permitirían estar juntos.

Mis labios están congelados.

Los míos están cosidos.

Tan sellados como un sarcófago.

Mas serrados que una tumba egipcia.

William miro a las chicas y luego a Clawdeen y le dijo.

Tienes razón son de confianza. Y luego le dio un beso.

Las chicas suspiraron pero nadie se dio cuente de que alguien tomo una foto


	5. Es la hora de la verdad

Es la hora de la verdad 

Monster high

A la mañana siguiente mientras que William se dirigía a la escuela, se encontró con Deuce.

Cuando los dos llegaron William y Deuce se dirigieron a sus casilleros y William no podía evitar la sensación de que los monstruos lo miraba y murmuraba

Que esta pasando.

No se.

Entonces Heath Burns llego y aclaro las dudas

Viejo no puedo cree que llegaras ayer y seas novio de una de las chicas mas hermosa de la escuela.

De que hablas Burns.

Mira .El le paso su iCoffin. Buena foto no.

William quedo pasmado. Hay estaba una foto de ellos besándose. El ultimo beso que se dieron antes de marcharse de la escuela .

Viejo como conquistaste a la fiera.

William se di vuelta así el con una mirada mortal y apretando el ¡Coffin con tanta fuerza que lo rompió. El sujeto la mano de Heath puso los restos en su palma y dijo:

Vuelve a faltarle el respeto y quedaras peor.

Debes ir a hablar con ella, creo que a llegado el momento que ustedes han evadido por mucho tiempo.

Deuce odio cuando tienes razón.

En el jardín zeng de monster high (aclaración: la escuela no tiene esto pero para futuras historias lo necesita. Imagínense una pequeña jungla donde se enseñan de plantas y otras cosas relacionadas)

Clawdeen estaba llorando en el hombro de Lagoona. Draculaura, Frankie, Abbey, e incluso crease o no Cleo la estaban tratando de consolar

Ya no podremos estar juntos nunca mas. Ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente

Tranquila todo estará bien. Lagoona dijo pero Clawdeen seguía llorando

Te apoyaremos ahora mas que nunca. Frankie le aseguro.

Te ayudaremos a sobrepasar este problema. Draculaura le dijo.

Entonces William llego

William se sentó al lado de Clawdeen, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y llorando dijo.

Que aremos ahora. ella dijo.

Desearía no saber la respuesta pero creo que debemos hablar con tus padres.

Clawdeen lo miro y secándose las lágrimas dijo: Tienes razón.

En la casa de Clawdeen

Clawdeen había llevado a sus padres a la sala.

Mama, papa tengo que decirles algo.

Padre:Bueno no nos tengas asi dinos.

Les tengo que presentar a mi novio.

Mama:No tenia idea de que tuvieras novio.

Padre:Hija si te preocupas por que lo aceptemos no tengas miedo aceptamos a Draculaura.

Es distinto. William pasa.

William pasa a la sala y los padres de Clawdeen no entienden que anda mal.

Padre:Bueno que pasa de malo.

Muéstrales.

William desenrollo su cola y mostro unas marcas de su clan que ponían en evidencia su origen. Los padres de Clawdeen se miraban incrédulos de lo que veían asta que su padre se levanto y dijo

Padre:Clawdeen que significa esto el es un saiyajin, un mono, un, un, un …

¡Dígalo si es lo que desea! William alzo la vos con tono desafiante. Por que me esta juzgando solo por mi cola. No puedo creer que después de tantos años siga habiendo tanta intolerancia.

Con vos mas calmada dijo: oiga amo a su hija y soy capas de desafiar a cualquiera por ella

La madre de Clawdeen y ella se miraban nerviosas no era sensato desafiar a un lobo furioso

Su padre se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a William que no iba a retroceder a su palabra, se quedaron frente a frente y luego el padre de Clawdeen dijo

Deberás amas a mi hija para no arrepentirte de lo que dijiste incluso sabiendo que pones en peligro tu cuello

Yo no tengo miedo. Créame cuando le digo que eso es solo una parte de mi amor

El padre de Clawdeen se enderezo y dijo.

Tienes mucho valor, cuídalo bien hija, el chico promete.

Clawdeen empezó a sonreír. Eso significa que.

Claro que si. Un monstruo debe actuar así dispuesto a pelear contra todo por su amor. Ahora que te parece chico una carne asada en el patio

Suena bien. Y los 2 se dirigió al patio

La madre de Clawdeen felicito a su hija y luego dijo: dile a tus amigos que pasen si quieren.

Pasen chicas.

Sus amigas avían escuchado toda la conversación por la ventana de la sala.

Frankie fue la primera en entrar. Como sabias que éramos nosotras.

Draculaura la siguió. No hicimos ni un ruido.

Sentimos el perfume de Cleo a un kilometro.

Lo siento el precio de ser bella.

Deuce entro de ultimo. Ok que hay de comer

Al final todos quedaron satisfechos la cena avía sido increíble pero lo mejor fue para William y Clawdeen ya no escondían su amor.


	6. La llegada de Ray

La llegada de Ray

A la mañana siguiente un nuevo chico estaba entrando a la escuela, estaba vestido de pantalones negros y zapatillas negras con una campera de ying

Este nuevo chico llamo la atención de Opereta. Ella estaba entrando en la escuela cuando lo vio ella llevaba a su mascota (una araña) en su hombro que le hizo unas señas con sus patas

Es lindo pero lo que me conto Clawdeen con respecto a lo que le dijo William de su hermano no es bueno.

Mientras que Ray estaba entrando un mino tauro, un hombre lobo, y un centauro se pararon en frente de el para intimidarlo. Ellos era por así decirlo los matones de la escuela

Miren carne fresca. Apretándose los puños.

Salgan de mi camino no quiero tener que lastimarlos. El dijo fríamente.

Oyeron eso. Hay que enseñarle su lugar.

Se los advertí.

Abbey presencio la pelea su rostro era de dolor como si su estuviera imaginando el dolor.

* * *

Mientras tanto goku preparaba a las chicas para su hermano

Mi hermano recién estará llegando nos encontraremos aquí. Chicas Ray no es similar a mi a pesar de que somos mellizos el….

William. Amor te preocupas demasiado

Si es tu hermano no debe de ser tan malo. Menciono Frankie.

Frankie tiene razón. Draculaura agrego.

Si Draculaura pero el es…..

Un poco impulsivo y un peleador por instinto. Abbey acababa de llegar

O hola Abbey y…. tienes razón como lo sabes

Lo vi golpear a tres de los mas fuertes de la escuela

William puso su mano sobre su rostro avergonzado. Siempre tiene que ser así.

Amor ahora veo a lo que te referías.

En el fondo no es distinto a mi.

En eso William y las chicas vieron entrar a Ray en el pasillo. En ese momento Mino un mino tauro distinto al de la mañana perseguía a un diablillo diciendo que odiaba el rojo. Ray puso su brazo haciendo que Mino chocara y este cayo al suelo

El pasillo no es para correr. El diablillo se acerco agradeciéndole pero Ray lo empujo.

Apártate insecto antes de que arrepienta de ayudarte.

Que tan profundo, las fosas de las marianas o el séptimo infierno de Dantes. Dijo Draculaura.

Muy graciosa Draculaura. El se riendo nervioso y Ray se acerco a el (ellos recién se encontraron en la escuela)

William que gusto verte de nuevo mi hermano.

Igualmente ellas son…

Si ya se me as hablado tanto de ellas que ya las conozco. Luego empezaron a hablar

Le falta un poco de modales. Frankie dijo susurrando para sus amigas

Un poco, conozco a búfalos con mejores modales. Dijo Abbey.

Así que ya termino las excavaciones en las que era jefe y todos los encargos de sus padres

Exactamente el llegara en tres semanas, esta ansioso de vernos. Por cierto hay un buen lugar para que yo ya sabes

No puede creer que sigas siendo tan tímido pero hay un pequeño teatro en las catacumbas nadie va a ese lugar a acepción de…..

Ray no lo dejo terminar

Gracias te veré en el almuerzo

Clawdeen se acerco para preguntarle de que estaban ablando

¿De que hablaban hace un momento?

De alguien que llegara pronto jajajaja


	7. Encuentro de músicos

Encuentro de músicos

Teatro interno de las catacumbas

Operetta esta sentada en el borde del escenario tratando de escribir la letra de su siguiente canción pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ray, ella no podía dejar de pensar de que aunque avía visto un aspecto muy negativo de el ella no podía dejar de pensar de que avía algo mas dentro de su alma.

Su mascota ve esto y hace unas señas para preguntarle si todo esta bien

Hay amiguito no se por que pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Ray, a lo mejor yo…

Operetta escucho que alguien se acercaba y se escondió tras bambalinas y vio llegar casualmente a Ray. Ella se pregunta que estaría haciendo aquí

Que buen lugar para practicar.

Ray saco su guitarra y empezó a tocar una de las melodías mas dulces.

Operetta escuchaba atónita la melodía mas bella que avía escuchado en su vida ponía en evidencia una alma muy dulce. Quizás por estar tan concentrada en la música no se dio cuenta de que dejo caer su lápiz, Ray lo oyó y rápidamente dejo de tocar se levanto furioso y demando.

Quien esta ahí. Ray esta furioso

Operetta tenia miedo pero por la música que avía escuchado le provoco un buen presentimiento. Mientras su figura salía de entre las sombras el rostro de Ray fue cambiando de furioso a extremadamente asombrado Ray jamás avía visto un belleza semejante y el por sus viajes avía conocido muchas chicas

Lo siento no fue mi intención ponerte incomodo. Ella bajo la cabeza

Ray todavía estaba impresionado por su belleza pero rápidamente se recupero y dijo

No esta bien soy tímido pero me gusta un poco la audiencia

Operetta sonrió tranquila y luego se presento

Me llamo Operetta .

Un momento Operetta una de las mejores cantantes de esta escuela valla no tenia idea de que tenia el privilegio de que escucharas mi música.

Ella se sonrojo por el alago no intencional de Ray. Ray noto un pedazo de papel que sobresalía de su bolsillo y le pregunto.

Que es eso. El señalo el pedazo de papel.

Es una canción que e estado tratando de componer pero no puedo.

Que tal si yo toco mi guitarra y mientras tu cantas así te podrías inspirar mejor.

A ella le hubiera encantado pero recordó su problema.

Mi voz es peligrosa si no se escucha en un CD.

O ya veo tu vos ase estragos, pero tengo una idea.

¿A que te refieres? Ella no entendía no conocía alguna manera de poder cantar sin peligro.

Mientras estaba en Grecia compre esto. El puso sus manos juntas y después de brillar un par de segundos le enseño un brazalete con imágenes de las muzas. (Ellas son las diosas de la música) para aquellos que su vos maldita esta este brazalete les permitirá cantar sin miedo.

No puedo aceptarlo. Dijo apenada.

Tengo como 20 de estos no te preocupes.

Gracias. Lo llevare siempre. Ella se lo puso y Ray estaba hipnotizado con la escena

Después de componer la canción ellos hablaron por horas Ray estaba fascinado con todo lo que tenían en común incluyendo la música. Tenían el mismo tatuaje de una escala musical en el brazo, ella también le pregunto por que era por fuera tan duro y el le dijo todo

Por eso es que soy tan duro por fuera.

Yo creo que deberías ser como tu música mostrar lo que eres por fuera también

Nunca lo pensé así

Ellos se miraron a los ojos por un momento que fue tan mágico, pero para su mala suerte el iCoffin de Ray sonó

Háblame…..si….si….voy para allá.

Todo esta bien

Mi hermano quiere arreglar la casa para recibir a alguien.

Entonces te veré mañana.

Ray le sonrió pero mientras se alejaba el pensaba.

(Por que me siento así por que con ella me siento tan extraño por que quiero que me diga…..)

¡Espera Ray! Ella le grito.

El se dio vuelta con esperanza

Te gustaría venir mañana también a ayudarme.

Claro que si. Y el se marcho con gran felicizidad y dejando a Operetta con una felicidad mayor

En su casa (para los que quieren una descripción de su casa piensen en la mansión de la familia Oconel en la película la momia 2, pongo esta de referencia por el echo de la profesión de sus padres)

Ray estaba inusualmente feliz y esto puso un poco incomodo a William

Esta bien dime por que tienes esa sonrisa de sicópata… un momento no me digas que…

Claro que no. Ray se altero

Claro que si. Déjame pensar… ya se es Operetta

Ray quedo impresionado. Como lo supiste

Me lo acabas de confirmar. El bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. Y además estuviste en las catacumbas todo el día. Ray quedo en silencio

Ray no es un misterio para los que te conocemos que tienes un pasado muy al estilo Don Juan. Operetta es una gran chica no la lastimes

Seria incapaz de hacerle algún daño. El alzo un poco la vos

Hermano veo fuego en tus ojos será acaso que tu te enamoraste

No se lo que es amor, pero me siento feliz cuando estoy cerca de ella y cuando sonríe yo…. No se lo que provoca en mi

Ray si no quieres lastimarla ve con ella despacio asegúrate que tus sentimientos son reales


	8. Confesión de amor

Confesión de amor

2 semanas después después de que Ray y Operetta se conocieron

Ray y Operetta se avían vuelto muy unidos en ese periodo, ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y aunque Ray todavía no le decía nada por que quería estar seguro de lo que sentía para no lastimarla cada ves le era mas difícil

En el jardín de la escuela (que mencione en la primera historia) Ray estaba sentando en una árbol William estaba preocupado por su hermano así que subió al árbol

Pocas cosas hacen que un saiyajin se ponga tan triste, dime si me equivoco pera la opera tiene algo que ver en esto

Me lees con tanta facilidad. Ray no volteo a ver a su hermano

Ser gemelos nos da un vinculo muy grande a pesar de nuestras diferencias externas

William ya no se que hacer e tratado de ocultar estos sentimientos pero estar cerca de ella y no poder decirle lo que siento (con lagrimas en los ojos) me carcome el alma

Literalmente en toda mi vida jamás te e visto llorar, creo que ni cuando nacimos. Tan grande y verdadero es tu amor por ella

Para que te digo que no si es muy evidente

Sabes una ves un gran monstruo dijo: Ella no es perfecta. Tu tampoco lo eres, y ustedes dos nunca serán perfectos. Pero si ella puede hacerte reír al menos una vez, te hace pensar dos veces, si admite ser monstruo y como errores, no la dejes ir y dale lo mejor de ti. Ella no va a recitarte poesía, no esta pensando en ti en todo momento, pero te dará una parte de ella que sabe que podrías romper. No la lastimes, no la cambies, y no esperes de ella mas de lo que pueda darte. No analices. Sonríe cuando te haga feliz, grita cuando te haga enojar y extráñala cuando no este. Ama con todo tu ser cuando recibas su amor. Porque no existen las chicas perfectas, pero siempre habrá una chica que es perfecta para ti.

Eso es muy bello. ¿Lo dijo Martin Luther King?

No. Bob Marley. El dijo con orgullo.

Pero ¿Qué intentas decirme?

Que asta el mas fuerte es débil ante el amor. Dime, tu la amas

Si los monstruos tuviéramos corazón ya se lo abría dado.

Entonces por que seguimos ablando lárgate a decirle lo que sientes y no la lastimes por que yo te mato.

Tengo una idea con una canción, ayudame.

Yo te ayudare dime que es lo que te gustaría decirle.

(Les doy una pista de la canción que voy a utilizar)

Es mi amiga pero entra por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir siento que si se acerca un poco mas la besare

Creo que tengo una buena idea.

* * *

En el patio de Monster High

Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo y Operetta estaban ablando.

Dinos Clawdeen como han sido estas dos primeras semanas con goku ahora que ya no salen en secreto. Draculaura quería saber como le iba a su mejor amiga.

Chicas han sido las mejores.

Debe ser lindo ya no tener que ocultarle su amor a nadie.

Ni te imaginas Frankie. Una de nuestras cita fue en lo mas profundo de un bosque.

Que romántico. Draculaura dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

Bueno no fue tan malo es decir yo soy un can y el es un simio fue un poco como estar en nuestro ambiente natural.

Deberías aprovechar tu tiempo como la única con un novio saiyajin, cierto Operetta. Cleo menciono.

Operetta se ahogo un poco con el café que esta tomando mientras las otras se volteaban a verla con risas picaras.

No se de que hablas Cleo. Ray y yo solo somos amigos

Yo nunca mencione a Ray.

Ella se sonrojo mas de lo que ya que estaba

Operetta ya todos saben que han compuesto hermosa música juntos. Ambos tienen mas electricidad juntos que yo en todo mi cuerpo. Frankie agrego.

Alguien como el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Eres muy linda, por que crees que me puse tan celosa cuando creía que Deuce me era infiel.

En eso sonó el iCoffin de Operetta

Hola Ray, que pasa

Ablando del rey de Roma. Draculaura dijo.

Chicas las dejo Ray quiere verme en las catacumbas. Todas se miraron insinuando algo. Por favor no insistan.

Cuando ella se fue William bajo de los arboles

No es misterioso y bello el amor

¿A que te refieres amor? Clawdeen le pregunto

Síganme a las catacumbas para averiguarlo.

El se toco la garganta y empezó a hablar con Ray.

Eeeeee Clawdeen que hace.

Frankie los saiyajines se pueden comunicar así es como un vinculo de familia

Ray como estas.

Voy a desnudarle mis sentimientos a la mujer que amo como crees que me siento

* * *

En las catacumbas

Operetta estaba en el escenario buscando a Ray que apareció de pronto atrás de ella

Operetta quiero que me des tu opinión de esta canción que sale de mi alma

Cualquier canción del corazón es bella.

Tu eres la inspiración de esta.

Ella se sonrojo. Mientras que ella se sentaba las chicas llegaron con William para ver desde un palco.

Ray tomo unos cristales y los lanzo al aire y estos flotaron

Para que son.

Son cristales de música reproducen el sonido de un instrumento a la ves. Mejor que un CD los voy a necesitas.

Y entonces la música empezó.

Ray: Sabes que estas invadiendo cada sentimiento que ahí dentro de mi

Robas despiadadamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir

Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad no me puedo defender

Me tendiste una emboscada una vez mas estoy rendido mírame

Ray: Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore

Operetta: se dio cuenta de que Ray le estaba confesando su amor. En ese momento la sonrisa mas grande se dibujo en su rostro, su sueño se avía echo realidad. Su amor le confesaba sus sentimientos de la forma que ella soñaba

Ray: Usas despiadadamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir

Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir

Y haces malabares con mi voluntad soy alfil en tu ajedrez

Con el corazón apunto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies

Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore

Operetta se subió al escenario con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se acerco a ray y el la tomo de las manos y el canto la ultima estrofa con mayor alegría

Ray: Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

Amiga con tan solo dos palabras te explicare, te lo diré

Ella lo callo poniendo dos dedos en su boca. Ella quería decirlo

Operetta; Me enamore

Luego de que los cristales se fueron acallando se quedaron en silencio asta que Ray dijo

Te amo Operetta desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Yo también.

Y luego compartieron el primer y mas bello beso de su vida (el primero para Operetta pero no para Ray aunque si el mejor asta ahora)

FIN

ADELANTO

William eso fue hermoso.

Todos en mi familia tienen algo de románticos. Entonces su iCoffin sonó y el vio el mensaje. Aunque el quizás sea la excepción de la regla. Chicas mi primo llego

De que especie es.

Eso es lo único que te importa. Frankie la miro.

Se llama Johnny (a ver si adivinan de que película esta inspirado el siguiente personaje solo les diré que me encanta su moto)

* * *

**Dato interesante: esta frase de Bob Marley es real.**


End file.
